familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Anna Catharina Cronman (c1660-1685)
Sweden |Baptism = |Siblings = |Death = Angered, Sweden |Burial = |Father = Joakim Cronman (1638-1703) |Mother = Lunetta Makeléer (1639-1693) |Spouse = Hans Christoffer von Rohr (1626-1700) |Marriage = circa 1677 (age 19) |Children = Joachim von Rohr (1677-1757) Maria Elizabeth von Rohr (1679-1710) Sofia Anna von Rohr (1680-1686) Anna Catharina von Rohr (1682-1715) Hans Christoffer von Rohr II (1684-1754) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} Anna Catharina Cronman II (1658-1685) Housewife (b. February 03, 1658, Sweden - d. December 03, 1685, Angered, Alvsborg, Sweden) Parents *Joakim Cronman (1638-1703) *Lunetta Makeléer (1639-1693) Errors There is a problem with either the year of her birth, or with the year that her fist child was born. If she was born in 1667, her first child would have been born when she was just 10 years old. Her husband also appears to be 41 years older than her. Her husband also appears to be at least 10 years older than her parents. It appears that two people of the same name, from two generations have been confused. Here is another version: Anna Catharina Cronman (1630-1685), but this has her too old when her children are born. This is most likely an aunt. Her birth date has been kept here and her birth year has been adjusted from IGI back ten years to February 3, 1657. If this is correct, her husband would have been thirty years older than her. Birth She possibly was born on February 3, 1657 Siblings *Anna Catharina Cronman I (1658-1661) died as an infant on December 23, 1661 in Kristine parish, Gothenburg. *Ursula Cronman (1660-1745) was born on August 29, 1660, and married Christoffer Fredrik Von Grothenhielm (1655-1705). *Carl Cronman (1661-?) died young in France. *Johan Cronman (1662-1737) aka Baron Cronman, was born on February 2, 1662 at Unanitz, Ingermanland, Russia, and died on July 26, 1737 in Malmö in Sweden. *Hedvik Elisabeth Cronman (1663-1699) was born on November 11, 1663, and married Henrik Aminoff (1653-?), and after his death married Simon von Rohr (c1650-1721). She died on August 14, 1699. *Jakob Fredrik Cronman (c1665-1710) died in 1710 at Reval from the plague. Marriage She may have married Hans Christoffer von Rohr (1626-1700). He was a descendant of George Von Rohr (1550-1632) and Margareta Von Fleeten (1599-1655). If this is correct, he would have been thirty years older than her. Children *Joachim von Rohr (1677-1757) who was the Lieutenant Colonel and Commandant of Dalarö fortress who married Catharina Charlotta Klingenberg (1680-1758) on February 04, 1699/00 in Sweden *Maria Elizabeth von Rohr (1679-1710) who died during the plague epidemic at age 29 *Sofia Anna von Rohr (1680-1686) who died as a youth *Anna Catharina von Rohr (1682-1715) *Hans Christoffer von Rohr II (1684-1754), the Page at the Swedish Embassy in Moscow (in 1699), captain, who married Helena Catharina von Spandekow (1691-1748) on August 10, 1711 in Klinov, Russia. Death She died on December 03, 1685, most likely after the birth of a child. However, this death date may be the date for her aunt of the same name. Relationship Anna Catharina Cronman (1658-1685) was the eighth great-grandmother of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). External links *Anna Catharina Cronman (1667-1685) genealogy with birth year error Ancestors Category:Cronman (surname)